


Welcome Distraction

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [144]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shura is looking for something he's misplaced, and goes to see if either of his boyfriends, Camus or Milo, have seen it. They haven't, but they have a distraction in the making for him. Shura is happy to let himself be distracted.





	Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> (Originally posted 9-23-2017)

Shura sighs softly, wondering where his two boyfriends had run off to, and where his paella pan is. Had he left it in Capricorn after all? He had thought he'd used it here in Aquarius last. He shifts through the rooms, looking for Camus and Milo. At the bedroom, he hears a noise, and smiles, opening the door.

“Hey, have you seen the…  _Oh_.” Shura’s eyes go wide, and he quickly closes the door behind him. Camus and Milo are kneeling on the bed, fingering each other open as they kiss, pressing together, grinding against each other's thighs. “Milo, Camus…” he breathes softly, pulling off his shirt. Milo breaks apart from Camus briefly to shoot him a naughty little smile.

“Come to join the fun, Shura?” He breathes huskily, as Camus bows his head to nip and lick at his throat. “We were wondering if we'd have to call for you, or if you'd show up eventually. Which one of us would you like to fuck?” He grins saucily, and Shura grabs his chin, kissing him, nipping his lips and licking into his mouth. Milo is breathless when they part, and Shura smirks a little.

“I think I'd like to fuck you,” he breathes, voice low and husky as he pulls off his pants a touch hastily. “Though I'll have you know I was going to make you both dinner- mm,  _Camus_!” the redhead had pulled his fingers free and wiped them off on the towel they'd spread over the sheets, and was now reaching forward, wrapping clever hands around Shura’s cock, wrapping his mouth over the tip and bringing him to full attention.

“Dinner can wait,” Milo breathes, untangling himself and finding two condoms. He rolled one over himself quickly, before pressing the second against the back of Camus’s hand. “Come on, Camus, as beautiful as you are giving head, I want him in me.” he murmurs. Camus obliges, pulling back and putting the condom onto Shura. He tips the redhead’s face up for a sweet kiss, before they shift around, settling into a good position and slicking up the condoms.

Camus hooks his knees over Milo’s elbows and they moan in concert as Milo sinks slowly into him. Shura bites at the back of Milo’s neck, one strong hand around Camus’s ankle in reassurance.

“Gods above you're both so beautiful like this,” he murmurs, low and reverent. “Are you both ready?” Milo and Camus nod, and he lines himself up, pressing into Milo’s tight, velvet heat. Camus cries out softly as that drives Milo just a little deeper within him.

It can be difficult to set a good pace for three, but they’ve gotten good at it, a slow, slick, hot slide. The sound and smell of sex thick in the air. Camus’s moans, Milo’s breathy gasps, his own low groans.

Milo comes first, which isn't surprising, given that he's in the middle. Camus succumbs quickly after that when Milo strokes him to trembling completion. Shura holds on, barely, fucking Milo through his orgasm just the way he likes it, prolonging the Scorpio’s pleasure before tipping off the precipice himself. A bit of reshuffling, and a quick cleanup later, and Shura lies on his back between them, cuddling them both close.

“Oh, right. Have either of you seen my paella pan?” He asks, a touch sleepy in post-orgasm.

“Yeah, you left it down in Scorpio last week,” Milo yawns.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
